No quiero Quererte
by CloudUnnie
Summary: ¿Solo una noche? Sí, seguro. Temari Sabakuno debería haber sabido que no sería así. Y menos cuando en una noche de pasión con Shikamaru Nara desembocó en un embarazo no planeado. Sabia que Shikamaru había construido una fortaleza alrededor de su corazón debido a eventos tristes del pasado. ¿Podrá Temari derribar esas barreras y construir un futuro con él y hijo?... ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

Adaptación del Libro de Maya Banks No quiero quererte" Es sin fines de lucro, tan solo se realiza este trabajo para compartir la historia con mi pareja favorita en Naruto Shippuden. Los Personajes son tomados del Anime/Manga de Naruto shippuden propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **-0-**

No debería ponerla tan nerviosa organizar un catering para una pandilla de ricachones,pero Temari Sabaku quería que la fiesta en la nueva casa de su amiga Hinata Hyuga fuese perfecta. Además, ¿por qué iba a estar nerviosa? Que la suma de las cuentas corrientes de los invitados fuera más elevada que la deuda nacional no tenía por qué hacerla sudar. Claro que estaba a punto de abrir su propio negocio y necesitaba que aquella fiesta fuera perfecta para que corriese la voz.

Suspirando, miró la inmensa cocina de su amiga por si faltaba algo… claro que faltaba. ¿Dónde estaban los malditos camareros? En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció un chico que no podía tener más de veinte años.

–¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

–¿Qué uniforme?

–Camisa blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos brillantes… y el pelo bien cortado, por cierto.

–Lo siento, señorita. Me han pedido que viniera a última hora y pensé que todo lo que necesitara estaría aquí.

Temari suspiró fastidiada.

–¿Es la primera vez que trabajas de camarero?

–Sí –respondió el chico– Iba a venir un amigo, pero ha tenido un problema a última hora y voy a hacer su turno.

Genial, pensó Temari sarcástica. Ella estaba esperando dos camareros y quien aparecía era un chico que no tenía ni idea. De modo que tendría que echar una mano. Y ella pensando que tomaría una copa de vino con las chicas, hablando sobre lo bonita que era la nueva casa de Hinata… Agarrando al chico del brazo, Temari lo llevó hacia la escalera.

–Tienes que ponerte algo más adecuado.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido, pero se dejó llevar hasta la habitación de Naruto. Abrió el vestidor y buscó una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro.

–Desnúdate –le ordenó. El joven se puso colorado.

–Pero… — Al escuchar un carraspeo, Temari se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

–Tal vez debería volver más tarde.

Ella cerró los ojos, mortificada, al ver a Shikamaru Nara apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, mirándola con expresión burlona.

–No sabía que te gustasen tan jóvenes —Temari nunca había podido entender por qué aquel hombre siempre la pillaba con el paso cambiado.

Ella era una mujer inteligente, centrada, una persona seria. Nunca nadie la hacía sentir inferior, pero cuando se cruzaba con el amigo de Naruto se sentía como una tonta. Pero no iba a dejar que la afectase, de modo que le tiró la camisa y el pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Haz que este chico se vista. Le espero abajo en cinco minutos. Shikamaru parpadeó, sorprendido. Ah, genial, por fin lo había dejado boquiabierto.

–¿Esta ropa no es de Naruto?

–Sí, pero necesito un camarero y esto es todo lo que hay – respondió–. No pienso defraudar a Hinata y tú tampoco, así que ponte a trabajar.

Luego salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso, sin esperar la respuesta de Shikamaru.

Una vez en la cocina, colocó las bandejas y las copas de champán mientras mascullaba maldiciones, irritada por tener que servir a los invitados de su amiga. Había pedido tres camareros y le habían enviado un universitario que necesitaba dinero para cerveza. Genial.

Un minuto después, el chico apareció y, para su sorpresa, casi parecía un profesional. La camisa y el pantalón le quedaban un poco grandes, pero tenía un aspecto limpio y presentable. Incluso se había peinado.

Temari puso una bandeja con tartaletas de langosta en sus manos y lo empujó hacia la puerta del salón, donde Hinata y Naruto estaban charlando con sus invitados. Luego volvió a la isla y empezó a servir vino en las copas.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?— Temari estuvo a punto de tirar el vino al suelo de la impresión.

–¿Ayuda? —Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza.

–Parece que te hace falta. ¿Cómo has podido hacer todo esto tú sola? Hinata debe estar loca para dejar que te encargues del catering —Temari lo miró, exasperada.

–Para tu información, los camareros no han aparecido. No es culpa mía, la comida es impecable. Solo necesito alguien que la lleve al salón.

–Creo recordar que acabo de ofrecerte ayuda –dijo el Nara.

Temari frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¿Por que no podía ser feo como un oso? ¿O calvo, por ejemplo? Aunque algunos calvos no estaban mal. ¿Y por qué no podía ella portarse de manera normal cuando estaba con Shikamaru Nara?

–Tú eres uno de los invitados y, además, esto no es lo tuyo. Estás acostumbrado a que te sirvan, no a servir a los demás.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes a qué estoy acostumbrado? –replicó Shikamaru tomando una de las bandejas.

Atónita, Temari lo vio salir de la cocina con la bandeja en la mano y tuvo que suspirar, apoyándose en la encimera. Shikamaru Nara era increíblemente guapo, sexy y arrogante. No debería gustarle, pero había algo en él que la volvía loca.

Lo había visto a menudo desde que Hinata se prometió con Naruto Uzumaki porque èl y Shikamaru eran amigos y socios en un consorcio de hoteles de lujo. Y Siendo la mejor amiga de Hinata, Temari había acudido a muchos eventos a los que también acudía Shikamaru e incluso los habían sentado juntos en su boda. Y había sido un infierno estar tan cerca como para oler el aroma de su colonia y que él se mostrase totalmente indiferente.

Suspiró de nuevo. Eso era lo que más la fastidiaba: Shikamaru era un hombre guapísimo, pero no podía estar menos interesado en ella. Tal vez no era su tipo, pensó. El problema era que no sabía cuál era el tipo de mujer de Shikamaru Nara porque nunca lo había visto con una mujer. O era un ermitaño o nunca salía con sus novias en público.

Pensando que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, Temari tomó otra bandeja, respiró profundamente y entró en el salón con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando que sus dientes no estuvieran manchados de carmín.

Todos los invitados tenían copas de vino en la mano, de modo que Shikamaru había hecho su trabajo a la perfección y no era un flojo en cuanto se trataba de servir a otros.

–Hola, Hina. ¿Han llegado todos tus invitados?

–Deja de portarte como si fueras una camarera –respondió su amiga–. ¿Por qué están Shika y tú sirviendo copas y canapés? ¿Y quién es ese chico que lleva una camisa de Naruto?

–No te enfades, Ash. No es bueno para el niño.

Sin duda el embarazo tenia a su amiga muy hormonal, de lo contrario Hinata no se enfadaria por estas cosas al contrario, seria ella misma quien estuviera sirviendo los canapés, mientras Naruto intentaba tenerla quieta evitando que se lastimase. Miro nuevamente a su amiga quien se escontraba cruzafa de brazos sobre su abultado abdomen.

–Te pedí que te encargases del catering porque necesitaba tu ayuda y también para que la gente viera que tu empresa de catering es estupenda, pero no querría que tuvieras que llevar bandejas.— le comento mas tranquila— ¡Necesito a mi mejor amiga a mi lado, no sirviéndome canapés! —Temari suspiró, ofreciéndole una tartaleta intentando nuevamente tranquilizarla.

–Los camareros no han aparecido.

–¿Por qué?

–Ni idea, pero el único que ha aparecido es ese chico que lleva la ropa de tu marido. Así que solo cuentas con el guapísimo de los ojos onix, con el chico y conmigo.

Hinata hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

–¿Te refieres a Shikamaru?

–Pues claro.

–Shikamaru es muy guapo pero no sabía que te gustase.

Temari no podía ni mirarlo sin ponerse colorada.

–La verdad es que no me importaría nada probar esos labios – murmuró.

Hinata soltó una carcajada.

–Vaya, vaya…

–¡No le mires! No quiero que sepa que estamos hablando de él.

Hinata se volvió hacia el Nara, sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Cómo has conseguido que te ayudase? ¿Los has fulminado con tus ojitos verdes?— pregunto divertida.

–No tengo ni idea –respondió Temari–. En realidad, se ofreció él y yo fui bastante antipática.

–¿Tú, antipática?— pregunto con sarcasmo.

–Sí, yo.

Hinata le puso una mano en el brazo.

–Me llaman. Tem, no me preocupa tanto la comida como que mi mejor amiga esté trabajando toda la noche. Deja esa bandeja por ahí y sírvete una copa.

Temari se cambió la bandeja de mano mientras miraba alrededor. Había demasiados clientes importantes como para perder esa oportunidad. Ashley se la había puesto en bandeja, literalmente, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

–Luego te veo, tus invitados parecen hambrientos.

Antes de que su amiga pudiera responder, Temari se alejó entre los invitados, sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Estás loco? —Naruto estaba mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Shikamaru dejó la bandeja vacía sobre una mesa sonriendo al ver la expresión de su amigo.

–No es la primera vez que me preguntan eso.

–¿Estás haciendo de camarero?

–Temari necesitaba ayuda y he pensado que eso haría feliz a tu mujer.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

–No me cuentes historias, no te creo.

Sin prestar atención a su amigo, Shikamaru buscó a Temari con la mirada. Se movía con tanta gracia entre los invitados que lo tenía hipnotizado.

Llevaba meses observándola. En realidad, le había gustado desde el primer día, aunque no habían sido presentados oficialmente hasta la tercera vez que coincidieron en un evento. Incluso entonces la había tratado como trataba a la mayoría de la gente, con fría amabilidad, pero estaba interesado en ella. Aunque ella no lo sabía, pero desde ese día la observaba como un predador a su presa, esperando el momento adecuado. Y cuando llegara ese momento la llevaría a su cama y enterraría la cara en su sedosa melena rubia.

Casi podía sentir el roce de los mechones rozando sus dedos. La imaginaba sobre él, con la cabeza hacia atrás, la melena cayendo por su espalda mientras empujaba las caderas hacia delante una y otra vez…

El pelinegro murmuró una palabrota cuando su cuerpo reaccionó ante tan erótica fantasía. Estaba en una fiesta en casa de Hinata y Naruto, debería pensar en bebés, hogares felices, cachorritos y arcos iris, no en cuándo podría llevarse a esa Diosa rubia a la cama.

Pero estaba seguro de que también ella se sentía atraída porque a menudo, cuando creía que no estaba pendiente, la había visto mirándolo. Y Shikamaru disfrutaba de esas miradas robadas porque podía ver en sus ojos lo que sentía y estaba deseando hacerla suspirar de placer.

–¡Shimaru! ¿Me estás escuchando?— Él parpadeó, recordando que Naruto estaba a su lado.

–¿No tienes que atender a tu mujer?

–¿Sabes que la miras con cara de tonto?

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

–Por favor… –Naruto soltó una carcajada–. Ve a hablar con ella y luego vayanse a tu casa, hombre.

–No me importaría nada tenerla encerrada en mi habitación toda la noche.

Naruto emitió un suspiro de impaciencia antes de darse la vuelta, pero su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Temari como para darse cuenta. Ella estaba buscando al chico con el ceño fruncido y no parecía muy contenta… Pero cuando la vio dirigirse a la cocina, Nara tomó la bandeja y fue tras ella.

La encontró mascullando palabrotas que harían ruborizarse a un camionero y sonrió cuando amenazó con darle una patada en el trasero a todos los camareros que no habían aparecido esa noche.

–¿Dónde está el chico? –le preguntó.

Temari se sobresaltó.

–¿Por qué haces eso?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Siempre apareces sin hacer ruido, ¿acaso eres un ninja?—pregunto molesta y asustada— . Me has dado un susto...

Él levantó las manos, en un gesto de inocencia.

–¿Y el chico?

–Ha desaparecido sin decir nada. ¡Ni siquiera ha devuelto la ropa de Naruto y esa camisa costaba más que una bandeja de plata!

Shikamaru le puso una mano en el brazo dejando a Temari inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento. No estaba equivocado, pensó, su piel era satinada. O hacía ejercicio o había tenido la suerte de nacer con un cuerpo fibroso. Pero estaba casi seguro de que hacía ejercicio porque parecía una chica disciplinada.

–Seguro que a Naruto no le importará perder una camisa. Seguramente tendrá docenas como esa, todas exactamente iguales.

Temari sonrió, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo, mirándolo con expresión seria.

–Me alegra que te haga tanta gracia.

—No me ha hecho gracia. Lo único que me gustaría es estrangular a ese chico.

Shikamaru pasó la yema del pulgar por su brazo y Temari se quedó callada.

–¿Quieres que saque una bandeja de comida o prefieres que saque otra ronda de copas?—pregunto la rubia intenta do cambiar de tema.

—Yo diría que saquemos unas cuantas botellas y dejemos que los invitados se sirvan solos. Tú y yo podemos circular entre ellos con bandejas de comida y ver cómo se emborrachan.

Ella lo estudió un momento, inclinando a un lado la cabeza.

–No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por su sinceridad. Pero luego, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada.

Estaba tan cerca que el aroma de Temari lo envolvía, manteniéndolo cautivo, y cuando apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente notó que era tan suave como había imaginado.

–Propongo que dejemos varias bandejas en el salón y nos vayamos a mi casa.

Ella abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, el pálido verde de sus ojos lo hipnotizaba.

–¿Es una proposición?

–Desde luego que sí.

–Imagino que puedes hacer algo mejor.

–¿Mejor?

–O propones algo mejor o me voy a mi casa. Sola.

Ah, cuánto le gustaba cuando se ponía gallita.

Shikamaru tiró de ella, apretándola contra su torso mientras tomaba posesión de su boca. Y el mero roce de sus labios despertó un incendio en su interior. La deseaba desesperadamente.

Cuando por fin se apartó, los dos respiraban con dificultad.

–¿Qué tal si te llevo a mi casa y hacemos el amor toda la noche?— Temari se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios.

–Eso suena mejor.

Su voz ronca llegó directamente a la entrepierna del Nara y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que controlarse para no hacerle el amor allí mismo, en la cocina de su amigo.

–Tú encárgate de la comida –le dijo–. Yo me encargo del vino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.**

 **-0-**

Cuando salieron por la puerta de atrás, Temari recibió un golpe de viento helado en la cara y le soltó la mano para envolverse en el abrigo, sin embargo, Shikamaru volvió a tomarla por la muñeca para llevarla hacia su coche.

–¿Has venido en coche?

Ella no tenía coche. Y tampoco tenía permiso de conducir, lo cual era un problema ya que necesitaba un vehículo para acudir a los eventos, pero tenia tantos pendientes que al final había estado posponiéndolo y solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta que aquello había sido un grave error.

–No, Hinata envió un coche a buscarme–Shikamaru arqueó una ceja.

–¿Y cómo has traído todas esas cosas desde Nueva York?

–Solo pedí que me enviasen el vino, el resto lo he preparado aquí mismo. Hinata tiene una cocina estupenda –respondió. Y lo sabía bien porque era ella quien había llenado la despensa. Shikamaru abrió la puerta del Escalade y prácticamente la empujó hacia el interior.

–Mi chófer te llevará de vuelta a la ciudad por la mañana.

Vaya, parecía dispuesto a librarse de ella incluso antes de haberse acostado juntos, pensó Temari molesta.

Shikamaru subió al coche y arrancó a toda velocidad, aunque sabía que vivía cerca de allí. Medio kilómetro después se detuvo frente a una verja de hierro y esperó a que se abriera antes de acelerar de nuevo para subir por el camino.

Temari no podía ver nada en la oscuridad. No había ninguna luz encendida en la mansión y no tenía un aspecto muy invitador. Se preguntó entonces si sería una monstruosidad como un castillo medieval o algo parecido. Había oído a Naruto tomarle el pelo sobre «su cueva» y sentía curiosidad.

Antes de que llegaran a la casa las luces se encendieron de repente por control remoto. Bajó del coche y sonrió cuando él le puso una mano en la espalda mientras entraban en una cocina que la hizo babear de envidia. Tenía un aspecto tan inmaculado que no parecía haber sido usada nunca.

Shikamaru la llevó al vestíbulo de entrada y cuando empezó a subir la escalera Temari casi tuvo que correr para seguirlo. Cuando llegaron al espacioso dormitorio principal estaba sin aire y, antes de que pudiese respirar, Shikamaru tiró de ella para apretarla contra su torso y darle un beso que la dejó casi mareada.

–Eres tan preciosa... –murmuró–. Me vuelves loco. Ella sonrió, satisfecha. ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría así al escuchar eso? – Pero tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas antes de dejarnos llevar.

Aunque hablaba con calma, sus ojos brillaban de una forma que la hizo temblar. La deseaba, eso estaba claro. Nunca se había sentido devorada por la mirada de un hombre, pero así era como se sentía en ese momento, donde lejos de sentirse incomoda esa mirada ónix lograba provocar una sensación agradable por todo su cuerpo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hay cosas que deberías saber, cosas que tengo que dejar claro para que luego no haya malentendidos.

La curiosidad hizo que Temari enarcase una ceja mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y cruzaba primorosamente sus torneadas piernas.

–Te escucho.

¿qué podía ser tan importante como para detener un beso? Sin duda eso la había molestado. Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

–No estoy interesado en compromisos. Necesito que entiendas eso antes de acostarnos juntos. Esto es solo un encuentro casual. No te llamaré mañana...

–Muy bien. Por mi no hay problema. – sonrió burlona.

–Y espero que te marches por la mañana. Mi chófer te llevará a la ciudad.

Temario volvió a sonreír, para ella estaba más que claro que eso era lo último que su acompañante esperaba. ¿Qué pensaba, que iba a irse de su casa indignada? Sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó para acercarse a él y pasó los dedos por los botones de su camisa.

–Si crees que yo quiero algo más, vas a llevarte una desilusión. Lo que quiero es sexo. ¿Puedes darme eso? –De inmediato vio un brillo de alivio en sus ojos ónix. Pero cuando iba a besarla, se apartó.

–No tan rápido. Yo también tengo un par de cosas que decir.

–¿Ah, sí? – pregunto seductor.

–Imagino que tendrás preservativos. O más bien, si no hay preservativos no habrá sexo, así de sencillo.

–Tengo preservativos – ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru de sonreír. Temari le devolvió una sonrisa seductora y alargó una mano para tirar de su camisa.

–Entonces no tenemos nada más que decir –murmuró, buscando sus labios.

Shikamaru experimentó una oleada de deseo que lo dejó mareado. La chica delante de él era todo lo que había imaginado y mucho más. Era dulce, sexy, atrevida y estaba seduciéndolo en su propio dormitorio. Le encantaba que fuese tan impaciente, tirando de su camisa para sacarla del pantalón. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el más activo en la cama, pero era muy excitante que fuese al revés.

Cuando empezó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza y tuvo que respirar profundamente, intentando controlar la descarga de adrenalina. Pero cuando bajó la cremallera y agarró su miembro... «Caray». Temaro se puso de puntillas para besarlo, acariciándolo con sus sedosos dedos...

–La primera vez soy muy exigente –murmuró–. Y espero que te ocupes de mí.

Si aquello no era un reto, no sabía qué podía serlo. Shikamaru la apartó de sí lo suficiente como para llevarla a la cama y tiró de su ropa con manos impacientes hasta que quedó con el conjunto de ropa interior más sexy que había visto nunca. Era una sirena vestida de negro. El cabello rubio, las perversas braguitas y el sujetador que apenas le cubría los pezones... El pelo deliciosamente despeinado la hacía parecer recién salida de la cama y sus ojos, sus profundos y eróticos ojos verdes, lo volvían loco. No era solo preciosa, era increíble.

La tumbó sobre el colchón para admirarla y pensó que era una fiesta para los sentidos. Y él quería disfrutarlos todos: el olfato, la vista, el oído, el tacto... quería oírla susurrar su nombre, pero sobre todo quería saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

Sabiendo que tendría problemas si no se ponía un preservativo de inmediato, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó una caja entera que tiró sobre la cama. Luego se tumbó sobre ella, capturando su boca, sintiendo las suaves curvas moldeándose a su cuerpo... Y fue como ser golpeado por un rayo. Ella le devolvía el beso apasionadamente, acariciando su espalda, explorando cada centímetro de su piel. Recordando la vívida fantasía que había tenido unas horas antes, Shikamaru tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. La realidad sobrepasaba cualquier fantasía. Nada podía compararse con tenerla allí, en su cama, los muslos femeninos apretados contra sus costados.

–Desnúdate para mí –dijo con voz ronca–. Ahora mismo, para que pueda mirarte.

Temari le regaló una traviesa sonrisa y, lentamente, empezó a quitarse el sujetador. Pero en lugar de dejarlo caer sobre la cama, sujetó la diminuta prenda sobre su pecho, soltando los tirantes uno a uno y dejando que se deslizaran por sus brazos. Shikamaru apenas podía respirar y cuando por fin soltó el sujetador, revelando sus pechos ante su ávida mirada, dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción. Eran del tamaño perfecto, firmes, altos, con unos pezones deliciosos que parecían suplicar sus caricias.

–Necesitaré ayuda con las bragas –murmuró Temari, haciendo una mueca juguetona. Y Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. Claro que en aquel momento habría asentido a cualquier cosa.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, dejando sus preciosos pechos a unos centímetros de su boca, y empezó a bajarse las braguitas. Shikamaru no sabía qué debía hacer él, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Apoyándose en un codo, alargó la otra mano para sujetar su cintura, acariciando su espalda, disfrutando de su suave piel. Cuando las braguitas estaban en sus rodillas, Temari puso las piernas sobre su torso.

–Tira de ellas –musitó.

Más que contento de poder ayudar, Shikamaru tiró de la prenda y se lanzó sobre ella como un predador. La sensación de estar piel con piel estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza mientras acariciaba sus pechos con la lengua. Era perfecta, voluptuosa, dulce, no demasiado delgada, sencillamente perfecta.

Un suspiro se escapó de su garganta cuando envolvió un rígido pezón con los labios, chupando lentamente, rozándolo con la punta de la lengua mientras ella jadeaba.

–Eres preciosa –susurró–. No me canso de ti... sabes mejor que cualquier cosa que pudieras cocinar.

–Pero si aún no has probado mi comida –bromeó–. Soy una cocinera maravillosa. – Shikamaru sonrió.

–Era un cumplido. O al menos pretendía serlo– dijo el de cabello negro.

–Creo que lo estabas haciendo bien sin cumplidos.

–¿Te gusta? –susurró Shikamaru, acariciando su pecho y viendo cómo el pezón se levantaba–. ¿Qué más te gusta, mujer? Dime cómo darte placer.

–Lo estás haciendo bien, no tengo ninguna queja –logró decir ella, entre suspiros–. Me encanta que un hombre se tome su tiempo y no piense solo en su propio placer.

–Pero esto me hace sentir un gran placer –musitó él–. Me encanta tocarte, besarte. Me encanta ver cómo respondes, cómo se oscurecen tus ojos cuando estás encendida. Y esa sonrisa perversa me dice que vamos a pasarlo muy bien.

–Ahora que lo pienso, sigue con los cumplidos –bromeó Temari–. Me gustan mucho.

–Dime dónde quieres que te toque.

Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron mientras tomaba su mano y la deslizaba hasta su entrepierna para colocarla sobre el capullo escondido entre los rizos... Temari dejó escapar un gemido cuando Shikamaru empezó a mover los dedos... ah, sí, eso le gustaba mucho.

También él podía ser perverso cuando quería, pensó Shikamaru, acariciando los aterciopelados pliegues de su feminidad.

Ella dejó escapar un grito, arqueándose y enredando los dedos en su pelo. No era tímida en absoluto, sabía lo que quería y lo exigía. Y eso le encantaba. Shikamaru le acarició el clítoris una vez más y luego apartó la mano para tomar un preservativo, inclinándose para besarla mientras le abría las piernas con la rodilla. No se cansaba de ella y pensaba aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuviera allí.

–¿Estás lista para mí? –Ella respondió envolviendo las piernas en su cintura y arqueando la espalda, él tuvo que sonreír ante su impaciencia.

–Guíame, Temari. Dime cómo te gusta.

Ella bajó una mano para envolver su miembro y colocarlo entre sus piernas, arqueándose un poco más al sentir el primer roce en la entrada de su húmeda cueva. Los dos suspiraron y Shikamaru no pudo esperar más. Levantando las caderas, la penetró con una embestida... al principio pensó que le había hecho daño, pero entonces Temari clavó los dedos en sus hombros y casi le gritó que no parase. Él sonrió, besándola mientras se movía a un ritmo frenético. Sin estilo, sin gracia, aquel encuentro no podía ser descrito como elegante, todo lo contrario. Era algo animal, con ella dando tanto como tomaba. Exigiéndole todo lo que tuviese y más. Nunca le había hecho el amor a una mujer más fiera, por lo que lo estaba disfrutando a cada segundo.

–¿Estás conmigo, Temari? Necesito que estés conmigo, estoy a punto.

–Estoy contigo –murmuró ella–. Sigue, Shika, no pares.

Como si pudiese parar. Dejando escapar un gruñido, Shikamaru empujó con fuerza. No pensaba en nada más que en ella, solo en ella moviéndose, apretándolo. Escuchaba sus gemidos, olía su perfume, la saboreaba y la sentía hasta en los huesos.

–¡Cam! –Temari se agarró a sus hombros y él tembló violentamente mientras la oía gritar.

Un segundo después caía sobre ella, aunque sabía que debía estar aplastándola. Pero Temari no se quejaba, al contrario. De hecho, lo apretaba con tal fuerza que no habría podido apartarse, aunque quisiera. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Y luego, dejando escapar un suspiro, Shikamaru se apartó para quitarse el preservativo. Cuando volvió la cabeza, Temari estaba tumbada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

–Creo que estoy muerta –murmuró–. ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo otra vez? – Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho con su pregunta.

–Muy pronto mujer, muy pronto – respondió mientras retomaba su lugar entre sus piernas.

Sin duda, la noche seria muy larga y agotadora...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres.

Temari abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero solo podía ver una nube blanca. Sentía como si la hubiese atropellado un camión, pero... ah, qué sensación tan maravillosa. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada y se incorporó con gesto impaciente para mirar alrededor. Estaba sola en la habitación, su ropa cuidadosamente doblada a los pies de la cama; un sutil recordatorio de que debía marcharse en cuanto despertase.

Temari arrugó la nariz. Shikamaru no se había quedado para decirle adiós y nada indicaba que había pasado la noche con ella porque su lado de la cama estaba frío. No quedaba ninguna señal de que hubieran pasado la noche revolviendo las lujosas sábanas. Suspirando, se cubrió con el embozo de la sábana y tuvo que sonreír al pensar que estaba siendo ridículamente pudorosa. Pero Shikamaru lo había dejado bien claro: no quería encuentros matutinos. Temari dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo un cosquilleo al recordar lo que había pasado por la noche. Sentía la tentación de darse una ducha porque su último intento había sido interrumpido por Shikamaru, pero él quería que se fuera por la mañana y ella no tenía intención de quedarse.

Eran las nueve, comprobó, mirando su reloj. Debería haberse marchado mucho antes, pero no había logrado dormir hasta el amanecer. Cuando se levantó de la cama todos sus músculos protestaron. En realidad, le dolían músculos que nunca se hubiera imaginado que existían. Después de vestirse, entró en el cuarto de baño para intentar hacer algo con su pelo. Llevaba maquillaje en el bolso, pero no iba a molestarse. No tenía que impresionar a nadie y el coche la dejaría en su apartamento.

Después de desenredarse un poco el pelo, se hizo un moño que sujetó con un prendedor y se puso las gafas de sol. Respirando profundamente, salió del dormitorio y se asomó a la escalera. No sabía si Shikamaru estaba en casa, pero lo último que deseaba era encontrárselo, de modo que bajó de puntillas... y cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con un hombre alto y serio de entre cuarenta y sesenta años.

–Señorita Sabakuno, el coche está esperando.

–Ah, lo siento. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo esperando? –El hombre sonrió.

–No, en absoluto. Venga, la acompaño.

Temari dio un paso adelante... y se detuvo bruscamente al recordar que había olvidado su abrigo. Pero cuando se volvió, el hombre tenía el abrigo en la mano.

–¿Me permite?

–Gracias.

Shikamaru le había dicho que hacía tiempo que no tenía relaciones, pero tenía la impresión de que no era la primera mujer que pasaba por allí. El mayordomo, o lo que fuera, parecía tener los movimientos bien ensayados.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó sorprendida.

–¡Ha nevado! – Exclamo sorprendida al ver en manto blando que cubría la entrada de la casa.

–Desde luego que sí. Al menos diez centímetros según las noticias.

El hombre le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó para bajar los escalones. Seguía llevando los zapatos de tacón que había llevado por la noche y, aunque eran muy sexys, no eran apropiados para la nieve. El mayordomo abrió la puerta del coche negro que la esperaba y se despidió con una sonrisa.

–Que tenga un buen viaje, señorita.

–Gracias –dijo ella.

El conductor arrancó y Temari se volvió para mirar la casa a la luz del día. Era una construcción grande, pero no daba miedo como había pensado por la noche. Se parecía a las demás mansiones de la zona. La propiedad estaba rodeada de altos muros y debía ser muy grande porque no veía ninguna otra casa. Sí, aparentemente Shikamaru vivía una vida de recluso. Y después de haber disfrutado de su pasión, se preguntó cuántas veces llevaría a una mujer a su guarida. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír. Pensaba en él como si fuera un monstruo cuando era todo lo contrario. Shikamaru Nara era pecaminosamente guapo y perfecto. Y hacía el amor de maravilla. Tanto que sufriría los efectos de esa noche durante una semana.

Temari miró la imponente casa por última vez cuando el coche tomó la carretera y luego, suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Shikamaru miraba el coche alejándose por el camino desde la ventana de su estudio mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, siguió mirando durante unos segundos incluso cuando el auto desapareció de su vista y el cigarrillo se había acabado.

Estaba inmóvil, y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Le molestaba no saber qué iba a hacer. Sentía el deseo de hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Solo sabía que estar en su casa, solo, de repente le parecía insoportable. Era esa maldita mujer, pensó. Lo había pillado desprevenido. Tal vez había esperado alguien como Hinata: dulce, tímida, inocente y necesitada de protección. Tal vez se había acostado con Temari porque su ego masculino lo necesitaba. O tal vez había pensado que estaba haciéndole un favor, cuando en realidad había hecho lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde el día que la conoció. Cualquiera que fuera el impulso que lo llevara a compartir cama con esa mujer de enigmáticos ojos verdes por una noche ya no importaba, las cosas ya estaban hechas y no podía dar marcha atrás. Temari había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Sabakuno Temari era una mujer segura de sí misma, que no tenía miedo de tomar lo que quería y la noche anterior lo había querido a él. Su ego debería estar tranquilo, pero se sentía raro porque los papeles se habían cambiado. Era casi como si le hubiera dicho: «Estoy dispuesta a acostarme contigo, pero no quiero saber nada de ti». Temari había tomado el control y él había actuado como un adolescente enloquecido la noche anterior. Nada que ver con el hombre serio y controlado que le gustaba mostrar ante el mundo. Y eso le molestaba mucho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Shikamaru volvió al dormitorio y entró sin hacer ruido; lo cual era una estupidez porque la había visto salir de su casa. Pero la presencia de Temari seguía allí y podía oler su perfume... Miró entonces las sábanas arrugadas, una de ellas en el suelo. Deberían haber dormido en el cuarto de invitados, pensó entonces. Él no llevaba mujeres a su dormitorio. Nunca. Si hubiera pensado con la cabeza la noche anterior se habría quedado en el piso de abajo para no invadir la zona privada de su casa. Pero en lo único que podía pensar la noche anterior era en llevarla a su cama lo antes posible.

El deseo era un asco, una amante controladora y voluble de la que no se podía escapar. Pero tal vez después de haber hecho el amor con Temari durante horas no perdería la cabeza cada vez que la viese. El instinto le decía que eso no era verdad, pero tenía que creerlo. Entró en el baño y encontró tirado todo lo que había sobre la encimera para sentar allí a Temari y hacerle el amor de nuevo. Había al menos dos preservativos en el suelo. Suspirando, tomó un pañuelo de papel para recogerlos y tirarlos a la basura cuando se le aceleró el corazón. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo... y luego masculló una serie de palabrotas, con el estómago encogido y la frente cubierta de sudor. Cerró los ojos, deseando que no fuera verdad, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos vio la prueba irrefutable en su mano. Uno de los preservativos estaba roto. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda advirtiéndole del peligro que se avecinaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

Temari sintió la tentación de tirar el móvil contra la pared, pero se contuvo porque entonces tendría que comprar otro. ¿Qué más podía ir mal aquel día? Había encontrado el sitio perfecto para su local y en una buena zona de la ciudad. El precio era razonable y tenía todo lo necesario. Lo único que necesitaba era una pequeña reforma en la entrada para colocar unas cuantas mesas.

Después de tanto tiempo organizando caterings, estaba lista para dar un paso adelante, uno que le aportaría ingresos fijos. Gracias a sus pocos ahorros había podido seguir viviendo en el apartamento, pero si no empezaba a ingresar dinero todos los meses, tarde o temprano tendría que irse.

Estaba segura de que el banco le concedería un préstamo, pero para conseguirlo necesitaba tener firmado un contrato de alquiler. Y había creído que lo tenía hasta que el propietario del local llamó para decirle que había un problema.

De repente, su sueño de preciosas magdalenas, deliciosos pasteles, intricados bombones y panes de todo tipo se evaporó. Estaba cerrando la puerta del apartamento cuando empezó a sonarle el móvil. Era un número que no reconocía, pero como se lo había dado a muchos clientes, no podía permitirse el lujo de no responder.

– ¿Diga?

–Temari, soy Shikamaru– Ella rio mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

–Vaya, qué sorpresa. Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que no me llamarías al día siguiente. ¿A qué le debo este honor?

–Uno de los preservativos se rompió.

Temari se pasó el teléfono a la otra mano para quitarse el abrigo del todo, convencida de haber oído mal.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Que el preservativo que usamos en la ducha se rompió. No me di cuenta, por supuesto.

Ella intentó tragar saliva. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta en ese momento, claro. Cómo iban hacerlo si estaban ocupados en otro asunto que no los dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en sentir.

–Temari, ¿estás ahí?

–Sí, estoy aquí.

–Tenemos que hablar.

–¿Cuándo lo has descubierto?

–Ayer, cuando te fuiste. –Suspiro.

–¿Y por qué has esperado hasta hoy para decírmelo? –gritó ella–. Deberías habérmelo contado ayer, cuando aún podría haber hecho algo.

Aunque no sabía muy bien qué podría haber hecho. ¿La píldora del día siguiente? Entonces habría sido demasiado tarde... ¿o no? En realidad, no lo sabía. Pero al menos podría haber preguntado. Estaba realmente abrumada con esta noticia.

–Cálmate, mujer.

Su tono condescendiente la enfadó aún más.

–No me digas que me calme. No eres tú quien tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias de un preservativo roto.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Crees que un embarazo no me afecta tanto como a ti? Deja de gritarme y vamos a hablar de esto como adultos. –Pippa tuvo que morderse los labios al otro lado de la línea.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo.

–Supongo que no tomas la píldora.

–No, no la tomo.

–Y supongo que esta noticia te ha impresionado tanto como a mí –siguió Shikamaru –. Pero que lo pagues conmigo que no sirve de nada.

Temari miró el móvil con arrepentimiento. Si lo hubiese tirado contra la pared no estaría manteniendo esa conversación, pensó.

–Creo que deberías mudarte a mi casa, al menos hasta que sepamos si estás embarazada.

–¿Qué?

–Tal vez deberíamos vernos, no creo que esto sea algo de lo que debamos hablar por teléfono. Iré a buscarte en una hora...

–No –dijo Temari entonces.

–¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

–No pienso irme a vivir a tu casa. Es lo más absurdo que he oído en toda mi vida. Y no tenemos por qué vernos. Francamente, ahora mismo no siento el menor deseo de verte. Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea, pero si al final resulta que estoy embarazada te aseguro que me pondré en contacto contigo. Hasta entonces, te agradecería que me dejases en paz.

–No se trata de lo que yo quiera –replicó Shikamaru–. Necesito saber que tú estás bien y que el bebé, si es que existe, también está bien. Y la mejor manera de hacer eso es que estés cerca de mí.

Lo había dicho con tono distante, como si pensara que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. Y eso la molestó. Le preocupaba que el embarazo fuera bien cuando a ella lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento era que hubiese tal embarazo.

–Me da igual lo que tú quieras –le espetó antes de cortar la comunicación.

Pero, como intuía que Cameron era un tipo persistente, apagó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre el sofá. Temari corrió a su dormitorio para mirar el diario donde anotaba su ciclo menstrual. Calculó los días después de su última regla... y dejó escapar un gemido.

¿Podría haber ocurrido en peor momento? No podría decir con seguridad que hubiera estado ovulando esa noche, pero había muchas posibilidades. Muy bien, de modo que era posible. Lo que tenía que hacer era buscar opciones, si las había. Volvió a encender el móvil, ignorando los pitidos que anunciaban llamadas perdidas y mensajes, seguramente de Nara, y llamó a su amiga Ino.

–¿Qué tal, Tem? ¿Has solucionado el problema del alquiler del local? ¿Y qué tal la fiesta en casa de Hinata? Sentí mucho no poder ir, espero que no se haya enfadado. – Temari esperó hasta que su locuaz amiga dejó de hablar.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer? Necesito Hablar con alguien. – Al otro lado del teléfono hubo un silencio.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Te lo contare cuando nos veamos. ¿Puedes en estos momentos?

–Sí, claro. ¿Nos vemos en Oscar's?

–Sí, pero será mejor reservar una mesa apartada.

–¿Quieres que llame a Hinata? ¿Sigue en Greenwich?

Temari decidió que era lo bastante egoísta y su problema lo bastante gordo como para preguntarle a su amiga si haría el viaje por ella.

–Llámala, pero dile... dile que no le cuente nada a su marido.

–Si sabe que la necesitas, irá –dijo Ino–. Las dos estaremos allí, ya lo sabes.

–Sí, lo sé, se los agradezco.

–Deja que hable con Hinata, luego te enviaré un mensaje diciendo la hora. Mientras tanto, puedes venir aquí si quieres. Solo tengo un cliente esta tarde... podría hacerte las uñas.

–Gracias, Ino, pero prefiero que nos veamos después.

–Muy bien, nos veremos en cuanto me haya comunicado con Hinata.

Temari cortó la comunicación, aliviada. Tenía las mejores amigas del mundo, pensó. Chicas listas que podrían ayudarla a resolver su problema.


	5. Chapter 5

Adaptación del Libro de Maya Banks No quiero quererte" Es sin fines de lucro, tan solo se realiza este trabajo para compartir la historia con mi pareja favorita en Naruto Shippuden. Los Personajes son tomados del Anime/Manga de Naruto shippuden propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO V**

 **-0-**

Había esperado que el frío la calmase un poco, pero seguía en estado de shock y lo único que podría ayudarla en ese momento era una reunión con las chicas.

Abrió la puerta de Oscar's y se quitó la bufanda, aliviada al ver a sus amigas al fondo del local. Ambas mujeres la abrazaron y, por fin, Temari se dejó caer sobre una silla al lado de Ashley, que la miraba con cara de preocupación.

–¿Qué ocurre, Tem?

–Aún no se lo he contado a nadie –Temari suspiró–.Tal vez me esté adelantando, pero necesitaba hablar con vosotras.

–Dios mío, ¿qué pasa? –exclamó Hinata, temiendo que algo muy grave estuviera pasando.

Ino frunció el ceño. Era la más impaciente de las tres y siempre la más práctica. Temari estaba segura de que ella, al igual que Hinata podrían aconsejarla.

–Creo que podría estar... en fin, existe una posibilidad de que esté embarazada.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Hinata.

–No, no estoy segura, pero mantuve relaciones ayer... con Shikamaru. Me llevó a su casa y nos acostamos juntos.

Hinata se había quedado sin palabras e Ino seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera su madre. Claro que su madre no frunciría el ceño. No, Karura la felicitaría por haberse quedado embarazada de un millonario y luego sugeriría que le sacara todo lo que pudiese. No era un monstruo, ni siquiera era una mala madre. Sencillamente, era una persona superficial y mercenaria. En realidad, casi debería admirarla por ser tan implacable en las relaciones.

Sabakuno Kurura solo estaba interesada en el dinero y no le pedía disculpas a nadie por ello.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Hinata confundida–. Si tuviste relaciones ayer, ¿cómo puedes pensar que estás embarazada?

–Porque uno de los preservativos se rompió y, lamentablemente, era el peor momento de mi ciclo –respondió Temari, tratando de aparentar estar tranquila aunque para sus amigas era obvio que no era asi..

–¿Y se puede saber por qué soy la última en enterarme de esto? –Pregunto molesta Ino quien hasta esos momentos había permanecido callada, por un momento Temari pensó que en realidad Ino comenzaría a regañarla pero ahora entendía cuál era su molestia.

–Vamos Ino, no es como si hubiera pasado una semana y recién te lo estuviera contando.

–No, esperen no nos desviemos del tema – interrumpió Hinata sorprendida–¿Shikamaru? –Repitió tratando de entender la situación por la que estaba atravesando su amiga–. ¿Shikamaru y tú? ¿De verdad?

–No pongas esa cara, no es tan raro. La atracción fue mutua, te lo aseguro.

Hinata, de inmediato contrita, abrazó a su amiga.

–Sí, claro, ya me lo imagino. Pobrecita... – comento sarcástica Ino, mientras disolvía el azúcar en su café.

–De verdad. No podía haber ocurrido en peor momento –siguió Temari–Además del posible embarazo, resulta que no van a alquilarme el local. No tengo sitio para abrir mi café, no tengo seguro médico y no estoy preparada para ser madre. Me dan ganas de llorar, pero eso no resolvería en nada mi situación.

–Llora si quieres, Tem –la animó Ino sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas–. Ya verás que juntas encontraremos una solución.

–Tú sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti –dijo Hinata–. Ustedes me ayudaron muchísimo cuando rompí con Naruto... y eso nunca podré pagárselos.

Temari intentó contener las lágrimas.

–No tienes que agradecer nada, tú sabes que te queremos mucho.

–¿Entonces cuando te acostaste con él? –le preguntó Ino retomando el tema de la reunión, siempre tan práctica.

–El sábado por la noche... y hasta la madrugada.

–Deberías ir al ginecólogo para pedirle consejo– sugirió Hinata.

–Yo pagaré la consulta –se ofreció Ino–. Y te llevaré yo misma. – Temari tragó saliva, incómoda.

–No sé...

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Me siento como una tonta. No puedo tomar la decisión ahora mismo.

–¿Qué te dice el corazón? –le preguntó Hinata–. ¿De qué tienes miedo, del embarazo o de ser madre soltera y no poder mantener a tu hijo?

–No tienes que tomar la decisión ahora mismo –intervino Ino mostrándole una sonrisa comprensiva–. Tomar la píldora del día siguiente no es la única opción. Puedes esperar un poco para ver si de verdad estás embarazada y decidir entonces. – Hinata le apretó la mano.

–Si quieres tener el bebé... si hay un bebé, sabes que nosotras te ayudaremos. No estarás sola –le dijo–. Toma la decisión que quieras, pero sea la que sea, nosotras te apoyaremos. ¿Verdad Ino? – la mencionada asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

–No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

–¿Y qué opina Shikamaru de todo esto? –Dijo Ino entonces–. Evidentemente, nos tendrás a nosotras, ¿pero él se va a hacer responsable? – Temari asintió con la cabeza.

–Si estuviera embarazada, lo haría. Le dije que hablaría con él cuando supiera algo y que hasta entonces me dejase en paz. Pero no me hago a la idea.

–Te entiendo –asintió Hinata.

–Puede que suene absurdo, pero desde que supe que había una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada he empezado a imaginar al bebé... Sé que podría tomar la píldora del día siguiente, pero no sé si es lo que quiero. – la de ojos verdes miró a sus amigas y en sus ojos solo vio comprensión, apoyo y lealtad. –Si hubiese un bebé, creo que querría tenerlo –siguió–. Sé que querría tenerlo.

–Como dije antes, No hay prisa. No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo. –le aconsejó Ino.

Pero, a medida que pasaba el shock inicial, Temari empezaba a estar convencida de que querría tener a su hijo.

Su hijo.

Pensar eso hizo que experimentase un extraño deseo protector y decidió que no interrumpiría el embarazo. El amor que sentía era tan intenso que la sorprendía, especialmente sin saber si estaba embarazada.

Si lo estaba, pasara lo que pasara, tendría al niño. Hablaría con Shikamaru y juntos llegarían a una solución amistosa. Tal vez estaba siendo una ingenua, pero hasta que le demostrase lo contrario, iba a creer que Shikamaru Nara era una persona responsable.

Le temblaban las manos mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a los labios y, después de tomar un largo trago, miró a sus amigas.

–Bueno, chicas, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar antes de hacerme una prueba de embarazo?

Si, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no habría vuelta atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI.**

 **-0-**

Temari se paseaba por el cuarto de estar, intentando no mirar la prueba de embarazo sobre la mesita de café.

–Aún no –dijo Hinata por cuarta vez.

–¿Por qué tarda tanto? –pregunto ansiosa la rubia.

Estaba deseando saberlo. Las últimas semanas habían sido estresantes, con Shikamaru preguntándole cada día si sabía algo.

La última vez que preguntó había estado a punto de decirle que la dejase en paz. Y tal vez había entendido la poco sutil indirecta porque no había vuelto a llamarla en un par de días. Pero lo importante era que se mostraba preocupado. Parecía convencido de que su misión era llamarla frecuentemente para ver si estaba bien. Aunque eso la estaba volviendo loca.

–Solo han pasado dos minutos –dijo Hinata–. Y no vale de nada mirarlo fijamente, eso no hará que vaya más deprisa– Temari se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

–Tienes razón, me estoy volviendo loca. Pero es que lo intuyo, estoy embarazada–Hinata rio divertida– Y no me digas que estoy imaginando los síntomas, te digo que me siento diferente. Mis pechos son más grandes, me mareo por las mañanas. Me molestan muchos olores... las magdalenas, por ejemplo. ¿Quién siente náuseas por el olor de las magdalenas? – Hinata sonrio..

–No creo que estés imaginando nada. Vamos a esperar los resultados y luego hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? – Temari cerró los ojos.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura. Había cambiado de opinión un día sí y otro no. Un día pensaba que tener un hijo sería genial y al día siguiente que era una locura. Además, se sentía como una tonta. Ella no era una adolescente atolondrada que tenía relaciones sin preservativo. Siempre había tenido cuidado. ¡Siempre! Nunca se había considerado a sí misma anticuada, pero preferiría tener un hijo dentro del matrimonio o al menos en una relación consolidada.

–Bueno, ya puedes mirar.

Las dos miraban la varita sobre la mesa de café como si fuera un bicho repugnante al que no quisieran acercarse.

–Mira tú, yo no puedo –dijo al borde del colapso– Hinata le apretó la mano.

–Recuerda que sea lo que sea, está bien. No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. – Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos para no ver su reacción.

–Tienes razón, tengo que enfrentarlo por mas asustada que este.

Tomando la prueba de las manos de su amiga, y sin ver el resultado hizo una respiración profunda y asi encontrar un poco de paz interior, fijo su vista en el espacio donde debería estar el resultado que daría un punto final agonía.

–¿y bien, estas embarazada o no? – pregunto emocionada su amiga al ver que en el rostro de Temari no se plasmaba alguna emoción que le diera una pista sobre el resultado de la prueba.

–Según esta prueba, lo estoy– su voz sonó tan mecánica y sin emoción que Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar.

Entonces después de darle la noticia a su amiga Temari apretó la varita, donde en un movimiento rápido la coloco delante de sus ojos para comprobar el resultado por sí misma. Y allí estaba, un enorme punto rosa que decía claramente: sí, estás embarazada

.

–Dios mío... – en esta ocasión Hinata estuvo más que segura de que aquella respuesta era real, su amiga estaba embarazada.

–No vas a desmayarte, ¿verdad? –Temari intentó negar con la cabeza, pero no podía moverse. Era como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extra corpórea. Todo parecía ocurrir a cámara lenta.

Embarazada.

De Shikamaru Nara.

El que no quería saber nada de relaciones ni compromisos.

El que no llamaba al día siguiente.

–¿Qué voy a hacer? –murmuró–. A Shikamaru le va a dar algo. Me dijo que él no quería saber nada de compromisos, que solo era sexo… Y un bebé es un compromiso muy grande.

–Espera unos días antes de hablar con él –le aconsejó su amiga.

–Tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo.

–Temari, estás alterada. Lo último que necesitas ahora mismo es discutir con Shikamaru.

–Aparte de mí, es a él a quien más le afecta esta situación y tiene que saberlo para... para que pueda actuar en consecuencia. Además, lleva semanas llamándome. No tiene sentido esperar. –Hinata suspiró.

–No quiero que hagas nada de manera impulsiva. Yo sé que Shikamaru puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere... no, más que eso. Shikamaru puede ser implacable.

–No te preocupes, no me da miedo. Esto es tanto su problema como el mío y no quiero pasarme una semana angustiada por el futuro. Si yo voy a sufrir, él también. –su amiga soltó una risita.

–Creo que acabas de convencerme.

–Si pretende decirme lo que debo hacer no tendrá que preocuparse por concebir más hijos, te lo aseguro– Hinata rio de nuevo, abrazándola.

–Todo va a salir bien, Tem. Estaremos embarazadas a la vez, al menos durante unos meses. Naruto y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para ayudarte y, además, tienes a Ino y a mi Madre. Cuando sepa que estás embarazada, te envolverá entre algodones y no podrás respirar.

–Adoro a tu madre.

–Y ella a ti. –Temari suspiró mientras se levantaba del sofá.

–Tengo que hacer esto antes de perder el valor.

–Muy bien, ponte el abrigo. Le diré al chófer que te lleve a la oficina de Shikamaru y luego me iré a casa.

–Gracias por todo, Hina. Por apretar mi mano y por estar conmigo en este momento. –Hinata la abrazo de nuevo.

–Creo recordar que tú hiciste lo mismo por mí hace poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cam veía caer los primeros copos de nieve por la ventana de su oficina. Pronto el suelo se habría cubierto de un manto blanco... y su estado de ánimo era tan sombrío como el tiempo.

No era capaz de concertarse en el trabajo. Se sentaba en las reuniones con Devon y sus otros dos socios y amigos, Rafael de Luca y Ryan Beardsley, pero no prestaba atención.

La fusión entre Tricorp y Hoteles Copeland estaba resolviéndose a toda velocidad y debería estar contento, pero las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno para él, torturado por la idea de que Pippa estuviese embarazada. Le daba miedo que no estuviera cuidando de sí misma, que le pasara algo... La preocupación, el sentimiento de culpa y la ansiedad lo abrumaban durante el día y también por la noche, haciendo que no pudiese dormir.

Y la culpa era suya. No debería haberse dejado llevar por la tentación, debería haber tenido más cuidado... debería haberse marchado de la fiesta sin acostarse con Pippa.

Entonces no estaría tan angustiado o temiendo perder algo precioso por segunda vez en su vida.

Claro que Pippa no lo había llamado, de modo que tal vez estaba preocupándose por nada. Si estuviera embarazada lo habría llamado. Había prometido hacerlo y confiaba en ella. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más angustiado se sentía.

Desde esa noche, se había convertido en un hábito abrir el cajón del escritorio, el único que permanecía cerrado con llave, para sacar dos fotografías, una de Elise y otra de Colton. Las miró en aquel momento, trazando con los dedos la sonrisa de Elise. Colton tenía un día de vida en esa foto y era un ser diminuto, arrugado y con la carita roja, pero Cam nunca había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida.

Tantos años después, mirar el retrato de las dos personas a las que más había querido en el mundo y a las que había perdido seguía dejándolo sin respiración.

No podía hacerlo otra vez, no podía pasar por eso. No quería sufrir esa agonía. Y nunca había deseado nada tanto como que Pippa no estuviese embarazada... Su secretaria lo llamó por el intercomunicador, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Señor Hollingsworth, una joven quiere verlo. Pero no tiene cita.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó él, impaciente.

–Pippa Laingley. Y parece convencida de que usted querrá verla.

–Dile que pase inmediatamente.

Cam se levantó, mirando la puerta con el estómago encogido. Un momento después, Pippa entraba en el despacho y Cam la observó detenidamente, buscando alguna señal, algo que le dijera si estaba o no embarazada. El instinto le pedía que diera un paso adelante y la abrazase, que le prometiera que todo iba a salir bien, pero había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás que nadie debía hacer esas promesa porque no podría cumplirlas.

Y tenía que disimular su agitación si quería que aquel encuentro fuese agradable.

–Hola, Pippa. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Estaba pálida, tenía ojeras y parecía más delgada que la última vez que se vieron. Las últimas semanas habían sido más estresantes para ella que para él, pensó, sintiéndose culpable

.

–Espero no interrumpir algo importante, pero tenía que verte de inmediato.

Cam tuvo que tragar saliva.

–No, en absoluto. ¿Qué querías decirme?

–Estoy embarazada –dijo ella por fin.

Algo dentro de él se marchitó y murió en ese momento. Cuando por fin consiguió recuperar la compostura le preguntó:

–¿Estás segura? – Pero él sabía que era así, podía verlo en sus ojos.

–Tan segura como puedo estarlo después de hacerme una prueba de embarazo. – Cam se aclaró la garganta.

–Sabíamos que era una posibilidad. – Pippa asintió con la cabeza, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Odiaba parecer tan distante, aunque quería que fuera así. No deseaba la intimidad que dos personas que habían concebido un hijo deberían disfrutar, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella hubiera rechazado su oferta, o más bien su exigencia, de que se mudase a su casa.

Pero aunque no quería ninguna intimidad con ella, tenía que asegurarse de que Pippa tenía el mejor tratamiento médico, además de apoyo económico y emocional. No podía pasarle nada a su hijo. Otra vez no.

Tal vez era su frialdad lo que había hecho que Pippa lo rechazase. Quizá quería algo más. ¿Pero casarse? La idea lo horrorizaba, pero tal vez sería la solución. Una solución práctica. De ese modo, Pippa se beneficiaría y él tendría lo que más anhelaba: un poco de tranquilidad.

–Estoy cansada y preocupada –le confesó ella–. Pero es un alivio saberlo por fin, así podremos tomar decisiones.

–¿Qué tipo de decisiones? –le preguntó él, alarmado.

Pippa se encogió de hombros y Cam deseó que se quitase el abrigo. No quería que se quedase, pero tampoco que se fuera.

–Deberíamos decidir dónde vas a vivir.

–Me niego a hablar sobre mi futuro o el futuro del bebé en una oficina donde a saber quién podría escuchar la conversación. Aún tengo que hacerme a la idea... podríamos hablar más tarde, cuando los dos hayamos tenido tiempo de pensar. Solo he venido a decírtelo.

–No creo que...

–Me da igual lo que creas –lo interrumpió ella–. Si quieres que hablemos de esto, puedes ir a mi apartamento más tarde. Yo me voy a comer... sola. Estaré en casa a partir de las seis.

Quería mostrarse antipática, pero lo que Cam veía delante de él era una mujer intentando ser valiente a pesar de las circunstancias. Estaba nerviosa y angustiada, tanto como él. No podía presionarla, pensó. Sería absurdo y no valdría de nada, de modo que asintió con la cabeza.

–Estaré en tu apartamento a las seis. No te preocupes por la cena, yo llevaré algo.


End file.
